fbandccfandomcom-20200213-history
Slime Day
Slime Day is episode 7a of Fanboy and Chum Chum season 2. Slime Day has rolled into town and whenever someone shouts out the secret phrase (I Don't Know), they get covered with slime. Fanboy and Chum Chum try to get slimed too, but they don't due to not knowing the secret phrase and coming up with secret phrases of their own. Plot Hank appears on a white background and announces to the audience that today is Slime Day! The rules are easy to follow: just say the secret phrase and you get slimed. Because he doesn't know the secret phrase, a realistic hand (whom he calls Megan) gives him a green flash card with the phrase, I Don't Know. Hank announces it, and is slimed. He gives the audience one last rule that you can't tell the secret phrase, and everyone has to learn it themselves. He pulls down a zipper revealing the class, who launch into a quick song about Slime Day. Fanboy and Chum Chum can't wait to get slimed, especially to swim in it and get their skin soft and wrinkly. Hank tells them they can't get slimed unless they say the secret phrase, which Fanboy tells him they got it all figured out. However, Fanboy exclaims a different secret phrase, making no slime appear. He tries again with another secret phrase but still, no slime. Hank asks the class one by one if they know the secret phrase, and they each say the phrase one by one, getting slimed as a result. But when it's time for Fanboy and Chum Chum to try they shout the wrong secret phrase once more, and constantly try saying others while everyone leaves them annoyed. Fanboy tells Chum Chum that the secret phrase is gonna be a lot harder to figure out than he thought. On the playground, Fanboy suggests they reenact everything that happened earlier so they learn the secret phrase. First, they sing the song from earlier, but faster. Then, Fanboy pretends to be Hank while Chum Chum pretends to be Fanboy, but neither of this works and Fanboy is still determined to "get the fair share of the green, secret phrase or not". They go over to Hank's slime cannon, where everyone shouts the secret phrase and gets slimed. Again, Fanboy and Chum Chum say the wrong phrase, and get pelted with chickens instead. They go over to the slide and shout another phrase, but they slide down without getting slimed, leaving only their heads visable. Luckily, Yo is glad to help the boys say the phrase. Back in the classroom, Hank sits Fanboy and Chum Chum in chairs and decides to play charades so he acts out the secret phrase for them. He uses Dollarnator's eye for the first word "I", a doughnut for the word "don't", and his nose for the word "know". While guessing the words, unfortunately, Fanboy and Chum Chum's dim-witness causes them to say only the things they're presented, and when it's time to put all the words together, they only use the presented things instead of the words they made in a weird phrase: "Dollarnator Doughnut Nose". Aggravated, Hank and the students leave the room. Hiding in a trash can nearby, Fanboy thinks that the students are on it, as it's a "slime-spiracy" (like a conspiracy, but with slime). He then begins to tell a short story of why he believes he and Chum Chum do not know the secret phrase. While the boys were late whilst heading to school, aliens abducted them and implanted them with mind-erasing inhibitor chips, thus causing them to forget the secret phrase. Then, after they dropped the boys off at school, Lenny picked them up in the Frosty Bus and drove them to Great Frosty Mountain. Fanboy says it's impossible and the Frosty Bus only seats two, and the boys state this never happened, not noticing the inhibitor chips on the backs of their heads. Fanboy then spies a slime puddle, hoping it will tell the secret phrase. It molds itself into the correct phrase, but Fanboy thinks the slime doesn't know the phrase and is disappointed. Chum Chum suggests they should zoom in and enhance, and when Fanboy looks closer at the slime, he sees a notice that says "© Nickelodeon". This gives him an idea, since they can't get slime to come to them, they shall go to Hollywood, California, which is the place where slime is born. Chum Chum wonders how they'll get there, and just as Fanboy was about to say "I Don't Know" and get slimed, he says they'll take the plane and fly down to Nickelodeon Studios. After landing and greeting Don Newhouse at the gate, Fanboy and Chum Chum greet the Nickelodeon President, who is a total optimistic like them. Fanboy tells the president that they're not leaving until they get slimed, to which the president tells them they must say the secret phrase for that to work, and after a load of weird suggestions, the president says he can't tell the phrase because if he does, he'll get slimed and it's unpresidential. Chum Chum angrily says they really want to get slimed, and the president finds a green flash card from earlier under a fake safe and gives it to them. Just before he leaves, he tells them to not read it until he's gone. He exits using a smoke disappearing trick, followed by shouting a "Code Green" alarm to anyone else who's in the building. Fanboy and Chum Chum proceed to read the secret phrase off the card one word at a time, and they finally get it thus resulting in the biggest slime ever -- a bucket of slime flooding them out of the building through the gates, and slamming against the screen. Fanboy says it was totally "worf" it and the Nickelodeon jingle plays, ending the episode. Transcript Songs *''Slime Day (song)'' Gallery Running Gags *Someone getting slimed. * Someone saying "I don't know". *Fanboy and Chum Chum saying the wrong secret phrase. *Fanboy and Chum Chum guessing the wrong thing in Charades. *The President suggesting what Fanboy and Chum Chum don't know. Trivia *This is the only episode where Fanboy and Chum Chum interact with the real world. *During the first half of the episode, the boys are in their hometown. For the rest of the episode, they are in the real world. *The fourth wall was broken for a lot of the episode. *This episode aired in Greece and Russia before it air in USA. *According to the map shown as Fanboy and Chum Chum go to Hollywood, no state borders were seen. Since it snows on the show, it could be somewhere near northern California as it doesn't normally snow in most of the state. However, it could be a dramatization and two other episodes show signs that Galaxy Hills could be on the East Coast (see the Galaxy Hills article for a further explanation) *Kyle was the only kid who wasn't shown getting slimed. *First (and only) time Fanboy and Chum Chum are heard singing in the title card music. *It's shown that Fanboy and Chum Chum are not good at charades. *Fanboy and Chum Chum's incorrect secret phrases are: **Primetime For Slime **Milk, Milk, Lemonade, Round the Corner, Slime is Made **We're Not Sure **Slime **Slimy, Please **Pretty Please **Put Slime on That **Magic Word **Open Slime-a-me **What They Said **Come On, Slime **Dollarnator Doughnut Nose Continuity *Third episode to feature live action shots. ("The Book Report of the Dead", "The Big Bopper") *Kyle does not speak, but is heard singing in the song. ("The Frosty Bus") Goofs *Every time someone gets slimed, they show no signs of being dirtied by it. *When the boys say their first incorrect secret phrase "Primetime For Slime", The right leg of their desk overlaps Yo's head. *After the song when Lupe explains the word "Slime" to the viewer, Kyle is noticeably smiling in the background. In the next shot when Hank tells the class to settle down, Kyle is staring with a bored and blank expression on his face. *Fanboy and Chum Chum should've known the secret phrase all along; all they could do is repeat what their friends say. *Chuggy shouldn't have gotten slimed because he only says "wah". *From 2:25 to 2:29 Nancy's eyelashes are missing. *Duke finishes saying "I Don't Know" right when Fanboy and Chum Chum knock him off the slide, therefor the slime would've hit Fanboy and Chum Chum in the place where Duke was. *In Charades, the actor is not allowed to talk; only the other players are allowed. *It's illegal for a person under the age of 18 to fly a plane without a learner's permit. * Jeff Bennett voices Chris in the episode as opposed to Eric Robles in all other episodes. * Dollarnator and Scampers are seen getting slimed in the montage even though they were not seen earlier. Allusions *'National SLAM Day' - The name of the episode is a pun on the Australian music holiday *'You Can't Do That On Television - '''The Secret Phrase is "I Don't Know" which is a reference to the show *'Figure it Out''' - The concept of the Secret Slime Phrase might be a reference to the Secret Slime Action. *'Nickelodeon' - At the end of the episode the Nickelodeon Jingle from the 80s/90s plays. Also, Fanboy even utters the same jingle when he reads the copyright message on the slime. Fanboy and Chum Chum also go to Nickelodeon Studios, which is the place where all Nickelodeon shows, including Fanboy and Chum Chum, are produced. *'TUFF Puppy' - When Cheech says "I Don't Know", he sounded like Larry from TUFF Puppy. * The "milk, milk, lemonade, round the corner, slime is made" rhyme is a reference to a suggestive rhyme that goes: "Milk, milk, lemonade, round the corner, fudge is made!" The word "milk" is accompanied by pointing at your chest, the "lemonade" by pointing at your groin, and the words "round the corner, fudge is made" by pointing at your butt. The rhyme would be too suggestive for a kids' show so Fanboy and Chum Chum did not do the motions as they said the rhyme. It would also make no sense as the "fudge" in the rhyme refers to poop. * The Brady Bunch - The grid with the nine squares resembles that of the grid in the Brady Bunch theme song. * A.N.T. Farm - The melody of the Shut Up Polka plays when the Nickelodeon President says "you can't do that on television." Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Fanboy Category:Chum Chum